


Sugarcoated

by revior



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Gift Fic, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sugarcock, Threesome - M/M/M, yes that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: The three boys are just horny teenagers, so who would stop them from doing anything. Boys will just be boys, right?
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Sugarcoated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empress_of_Yaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/gifts).



> This is a gift for you dork because the idea did not make me stop laughing so here it is.

Neither of them could really process what was going on. One second they were singing and the next they were sitting on the bed, discussing strange details. There was an empty pack of candy next to them that they emptied as they were talking.

"Guys, this is going to sound really weird, but what do you think would happen if someone gave you a blow job and your penis would be coated with sugar?" asked Alex, and Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"You did not just ask us that," answered Reggie, laughing. "I don't know, I never tried it. I guess it would just taste sugary but otherwise, everything would stay the same."

Alex wasn't exactly satisfied with that idea so instead of letting it go, he insisted. "But I want to know how it feels like, you know? Or at least see what it looks like, you know."

Luke seemed to be feeling just as reckless so he decided to go onboard with it. "I mean, we can show, but I doubt it's anything special? Who is gonna be able to show you besides us, right?"

"What the fuck guys?" asked Reggie, apparently not as open to the idea as the two. "You aren't actually suggesting that we suck each other's dicks just so Alex knows what a sugarcoated dick looks and tastes like."

Luke laughed it off instead of saying anything. "Reggie, this doesn't actually mean anything. It's just mates being mates, right? If you make it to mean anything, then it would, but this is purely platonic, you know."

It took a bit more convincing for Reggie to finally get on board with it. Then, Luke went to lock the bedroom door and blinded all the windows before all of them stripped down to their underwear. Luke instinctively reached for Alex and kissed him. The latter decided to continue the kiss right after and that soon turned into a steamy make-out session with Reggie watching, stunned.

When the two finally pulled away from each other, their cocks quite a lot harder than they were before, and turned to Reggie who still looked as if he just saw a demon. But his hard-on indicated that he quite enjoyed whatever was happening in front of him. "Guys, there is no way in hell I'm making out with the two of you..."

"Why?" asked Alex, a smirk on his face.

Reggie stammered for a second before answering. "Because I'm not gay!"

"Fooling around with us a little doesn't make you gay, Reggie. It doesn't even make you bi, for god's sake. Not that there would be anything wrong if you were bi. All I'm saying is, just come here so we can do this." Alex pointed down at the bulge in Reggie's underwear and laughed. "We all know you want to."

Reggie didn't fight it for much longer and instead just leaned in and kissed Alex. "If you ever speak of this again, I'm going to kill you." He turned to Luke. "The same goes for you," he said, then kissed the other boy.

They continued to make out like that and soon lost their underwear, wrapping their hands around each other's cocks and jerking each other off slowly. Alex moaned lightly before reaching down for the empty bag of candy and taking some sugar in his hand and spitting in his palm before starting to rub it on Reggie's cock. "Tell me if it hurts."

"It's fine. Most of the sugar dissolved already."

Alex did the same thing for Luke and then himself before leaning down and starting to kiss Luke's nipples. The latter let out light moans, then proceeded to be louder as Alex took him into his mouth. "Fuck."

"We're alone here, right?" asked Reggie to which he received a nod from Luke.

Alex worked Luke's cock like a pro, starting by just sucking on the tip of his cock and then taking more of him in his mouth, gagging as he struggled to get air. He then started to jerk Reggie off simultaneously before moving on to his cock and sucking in on the tip.

Luke and Reggie were moaning simultaneously as the boy worked on their cocks. They soon realized that it would be a better idea to make out together and so that's why they did.

Alex started to switch between the cocks at his pleasure, gagging from time to time when the presence of the boys' cock was too much in his mouth.

He finally got an idea that was just impossible to drop. "Guys, do you think that I could take you both in my mouth?" he asked, trying his best to do puppy eyes that always worked on the two.

"Yeah, but only if you can do it without teeth," replied Reggie, caressing the boy's cheek. "I don't exactly want to be rushed to the hospital and explain what the hell happened here."

"Same here," added Luke. "Not that I even know what's happening."

Alex nodded and started to think of ways to fit both of them into his mouth and when he finally did it, he gagged extremely hard. "I don't think I can do it, guys. I'm sorry."

Luke cupped the boy's head in his hands and pushed him back up. "Don't even think of saying you're sorry," he said before kissing him. "You did this amazingly."

Reggie nodded, playing with Alex's hair, a big smile on his face. "You want us to suck your cock now, don't you?"

Alex nodded quickly, then laid down on his back waiting for the two to finally start sucking on his cock.

Luke kneeled down and kissed Alex's hard cock before starting to suck on his own finger. "Really? Is this the time that you have to tease me?"

Luke just chuckled. "I'm not sure you're going to like this without the spit. That's the only thing I have, sorry."

Both Reggie and Alex's mouths dropped open when they realized what Luke was planning. But when neither of them really had an objection, Luke proceeded. He started by pushing in just the nailbed of his finger, feeling as the boy trembled under the pain.

To make it all a bit easier, Reggie went and took the boy into his mouth, starting to suck his cock. There was a very strong sugary feeling, but he decided that he liked it a lot more than he hated it so it just motivated him to work Alex's cock faster and better.

"So much for the gay part, huh?" teased Luke right before pushing in a bit more of his finger to which he received an angry glance from Reggie and an almost-scream from Alex.

He continued bit by bit until his entire finger was inside Alex's ass. He thrust in a bit, stretching the hole a bit before quickly adding another finger. Alex covered his mouth with a pillow and shouted in it. He then threw it next to him. "Fuck you, Luke. You could've at least told me you were going to do that."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" laughed Luke.

Alex was about to add something, but Luke touched a special spot at that exact moment and instead of shouting at him more, he just moaned very loudly, blushing immediately after. 

The three settled in a regular rhythm: Luke thrust in, Reggie went back down on Alex's cock and the latter moaned.

The friction soon started to build up and it went on for a little while before Alex felt that he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. "Guys, I think I'm going to come."

Luke laughed softly. "I knew I'd be able to make you come with my fingers."

Reggie decided to not add anything to it and instead straightened back up. Luke removed his fingers from Alex's hole, making the latter feel slightly embarrassed at the emptiness he felt. He then picked himself up, the three of them kneeling in a circle, their cocks hard.

"Should we do this together?" asked Alex to which he received two nods.

They just started to jerk off together and soon, they all felt like they were going to come. Alex came first, starting a chain reaction that made Luke and Reggie come right after him in a matter of seconds. There was a lot of white liquid in front of them but instead of fixating on it any longer, Luke decided to hold their friends' hands. "Never a word of this to anyone, right?"

"Never," agreed both of them.

"Well, except if we do this again. In the straightest way possible."


End file.
